Scarlett et Arthur - Un Destin Tracé
by Stupid-brillant-girl
Summary: Scarlett McGuire, fille de feu de Bastien et Eleanor McGuire va devoir se réfugier à Camelot à cause d'une attaque ennemie. Elle va faire la rencontre d'Arthur, Morgane, Merlin, Uther, Gaïus et Guenièvre. Entre amour, trahison, complot et secrets. Je ne respecte pas l'ordre des épisodes et des saisons de la série Merlin.Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas sauf Scarlett.
1. Chapitre 1 / Camelot

Chapitre 1 / Camelot

Assise dans la calèche Royale, qui avançait rapidement dans la forêt, Scarlett regardait l'immensité de l'endroit par la petite fenêtre. Elle porta la main à la chaîne qui lui ornait le cou, sa mère lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit du château attaqué par des bandits très bien armés. Elle s'asseya correctement au fond du siège et laissa échapper un soupir, elle était inquiète et perdue. « Pourquoi maintenant ? se demandait-elle. » Sa servante au nom d'Amélie lui avait sauvée la vie il y a de ce peu quelques minutes. Elle s'était jettée entre le brigand et la princesse pour que l'héritière McGuire ne se prenne la balle. Maintenant, Scarlett se sentait seule, elle venait de perdre son amie, sa confidente et elle pensait que ses parents n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. Elle passa une main sur son visage au traits fin et doux, elle leva la tête et croisa son propre regard bleuté à cause du reflet de la vitre. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête ayant comme soudainement honte de son physique, intérieurement elle s'en voulait de n'être pas restée sur le champ de bataille pour protéger sa mère. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, posa sa tête sur le côté non vitré de la calèche pour fermer les yeux et s'en aller dans le monde des songes.

Scarlett se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit le véhicule bouger comme si il roulait sur des dalles. Pour vérifier ses pensées, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et croisa plusieurs regards curieux d'habitants qui faisaient des emplettes ou qui marchandaient ou simplement marchaient dans le village. La calèche passa un pont-levis, la jeune princesse en déduisit qu'elle avait atteint un château, lequel, elle ne savait pas, elle irait le demander au cochet, un fidèle ami de son père peut-être défunt. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, le cochet au nom d'Isvalt descendit et alla ouvrir à la McGuire. Scarlett sortit de la calèche avec un micro sourire, comme si elle n'en pouvait plus de voyager dans cette chose. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air qui l'entourait, elle tourna sur elle même telle une enfant. Un raclement de gorge la fit s'arrêter, elle tourna la tête vers le trouble fête, qui n'était d'autre que le Prince Arthur, un homme grand, fort blond, des yeux bleus déstabilisant et sourire légèrement arrogant. Celui-ci portait sa couronne, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avant de lui faire un baise main :

\- Bienvenue à Camelot Madame.

\- Merci, le remercia Scarlett en le regardant se relever.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, incita le Prince en lui montrant le chemin vers l'intérieur du château avec son bras.

\- Oui, aquiesça-t-elle. Mais avant puis-je mettre ma propre couronne ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Faîtes-vous plaisir, sourit Arthur.

\- Isvalt ma couronne s'il te plaît, ordonna doucement Scarlett à celui-ci.

Le cochet s'empressa d'ouvrir la seule boîte qu'ils avaient pu emmener avec eux lors de leur fuite, il en sortit une belle couronne argentée inscrutée de rubis et de saphirs. Il lui mit sur la tête et s'inclina devant elle avant d'aller s'occuper des chevaux qui geignaient. Arthur sembla subjugué par la beauté de Scarlett avec la couronne, les cheveux longs et noirs de la damoiselle contrastaient avec l'argenté du diadème représentant la Royauté. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de prononcer :

\- Si Madame veux bien me suivre.

Scarlett se plaça à ses côtés, puis tous les deux purent se mettre en route jusqu'à la salle au trône où les attendait Uther Pendragon. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la fameuse salle, toute la Cour était réunie, Morgane Pendragon ainsi que sa servante Guenièvre s'y trouvaient et plusieurs autres gens. Tous baissèrent la tête en signe de respect quand Scarlett et Arthur passèrent devant eux pour se placer devant le Roi de Camelot. Celui-ci le leva et lança :

\- Scarlett McGuire ravi de te revoir !

\- Moi de même, répondit aimablement et respectueusement Scarlett.

\- Que me vaut ta visite surprise ? lui demanda Uther en s'asseyant sur son trône.

\- J'aimerais vous le dire en privé, déclara la princesse McGuire avec timidité.

\- Tout le monde dehors ! décida Uther, sauf Morgane et Arthur si cela ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pas la moindre du monde, affirma l'invitée surprise.

Tous partirent après avoir baissé la tête, une fois seuls à quatre, Scarlett pu avouer la raison de sa présence :

\- Des brigands très bien armés ont attaqué le château par surprise, mon père m'a envoyé ici à Camelot pour ma sécurité, du moins d'après mon cochet bon ami de mon père.

\- Je vois, marmonna le Roi en grattant le menton. Sache que tu es la bienvenue ici et que je verrais avec mes chevaliers si on pourra faire une intervention.

\- Merci, le gratifia Scarlett. Mais sachez que ces brigands n'utilisent ni épées, ni dagues, le prévint-elle d'un ton grave.

\- Nous ferons attention, lui promit-il. Allez, Morgane fait lui visiter le château en compagnie d'Arthur bien entendu.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la salle du trône et s'engagèrent dans un immense corridor dont les murs étaient décorés de tapisseries de chasses ou de couronnement. La Princesse McGuire aimait faire quelques remarques gentilles sur la décoration du château des Pendragon.

Le tour du château fini, Morgane dû prendre congé pour aller chercher une robe pour Scarlett pour le banquet de ce soir. Celle-ci resta avec le Prince, ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence quand une voix retentit :

\- Arthur ! Arthur !

Le futur Roi sembla reconnaître la voix, il se retourna pour faire face un jeune homme un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, habillés d'habits de villageois.

\- Que veux-tu Merlin ?

\- Je ... Je n'ai point eût de demande de votre part aujourd'hui, balbutia Merlin en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Je te laisse ta journée, lança Arthur. Je pense que Gaïus aura besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

\- C'est fort vrai mon Maître ... commença Merlin.

Scarlett se mit à pouffer, s'attirant le regards des deux hommes présents. Elle s'expliqua :

\- Excusez moi mais c'est étrange de dire " mon Maître ". Chez moi, ma servante m'appelait " Miss " , pour mon père " Mon Roi " et pour ma mère " Ma Reine ".

\- Ici tu sauras que c'est " Maître et Maîtresse " ou autre selon la personne, déclara Arthur d'un ton légèrement hautain.

La Princesse haussa les épaules nonchalamment, elle se fichait bien de leur coutume bizarre. Elle sourit à Merlin qui rougit légèrement, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus. Elle brisa l'instant de malaise :

\- Qui est Gaïus ?

\- Mon tuteur et il est aussi médecin, l'informa le Valet du Prince.

\- Médecin ! répéta McGuire les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui, confirma Merlin étonné par le comportement de son interlocutrice.

\- Pourrais-je le voir ? lui demanda Scarlett. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être médecin mais mon statut ne me permet pas, avoua-t-elle en sautillant.

Le jeune Valet et simple villageois esquissa un mini sourire content qu'une femme de noblesse s'intéresse à ce métier.

\- Je pourrais te le présenter, proposa Merlin.

\- Vraiment ?! dit Scarlett la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Tu pourrais ?

\- Bien sûr, souria niaisement le Valet. Mais je dois vous laisser Gaïus doit m'attendre ! lança-t-il avant de disparaitre dans un couloir laissant Arthur et Scarlett seuls.

Les deux se mirent à converser de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau comme on pourrait dire. Ils s'étaient posés dans les appartements du Prince et la Princesse obersva avec attention la chambre de sa nouvelle connaissance. Ils continuèrent de discuter comme de vieux amis, ils furent interrompu par Morgane qui venait de frapper trois fois à la porte.

\- Scarlett ta robe est prête et Guenièvre va t'aider à l'enfiler si tu veux, se justifia Morgane en croisant le regard furieux de son frère.

\- J'arrive, dit joyeusement Scarlett. À plus tard au banquet, lança-t-elle à Arthur avant de sortir des appartements.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent sur le trajet et une complicité naissa entre elles. Elles entrèrent dans les appartements, Guenièvre les attendait, elle prit la main de Scarlett et la poussa derrière la porte pliante servant de cabine d'essayage. Elle aida la McGuire à mettre la belle robe rouge que lui prêtait la Princesse Morgane. La robe enfilée, Guenièvre passa à la coiffure qui soit parfaite pour le port de la couronne. Les deux Princesses étaient prêtes quelques minutes avant le début du banquet, elles durent se dépêcher de se rendre au salon. Quand elles entrèrent, elles accapardèrent tout les regards, tous inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect, elles leur répondit en se baissant et tenant leur pans de leurs robes. Elles s'assirent côte à côte au grand damne d'Arthur qui voulait conserver la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la McGuire. Le banquer se fit dans une joie et une bonne humeur enfantine, ce qui étonna le Roi Uther, il pensa que c'était dû à la présence de Scarlett. Il effaça cette idée et prit plaisir à langer en compagnie de ses fidèles soldats. Le banquet se termina tard le soir, demain Morgane et Guenièvre iraient chercher des vêtements pour Scarlett tandis que celle-ci passerait la matinée aux côtés de Gaïus. Une fois tout le monde partit, Arthur raccompagna la Princesse McGuire jusqu'à ses appartements, elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Le Prince Pendragon resta quelques secondes bloqué, puis après avoir retrouvé ses esprits il rejoignit ses appartements un sourire niais collé sur le visage.


	2. Chapitre 2 / Merlin et Gaïus

Chapitre 2 / Merlin et Gaïus

Le lendemain, une fois revêtit de son ancienne robe de son grand voyage, Scarlett sortit de ses appartements où elle avait déjeuné pour aller faire la rencontre de Gaïus le médecin de la ville. Elle frappa gentillement à la porte telle une enfant, elle n'entra dans la pièce que lorsqu'elle entendit un " Entrez ! ". La Princesse observa la salle, elle vit plusieurs étagères remplies de livres poussièreux, de longues tables où était posé de nombreuses fioles remplies d'un liquide un peu douteux. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc, au visage tailladé de rides mais à l'expression amicale vint l'aborder.

\- Vous devez être Miss Scarlett McGuire.

\- C'est exact, confirma Scarlett. Vous, vous êtes Gaïus le médecin du village.

\- Oui, acquiesça Gaïus avec un sourire ce qui forma des petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Je dois veillez sur vous toute la journée ? demanda-t-il à la Princesse.

\- Non juste le matin pour voir comment se déroule votre matinée, le prévint-elle.

\- D'accord, accepta Gaïus. Tout d'abord je vais vous montrer quelques concoctions.

Ainsi le médecin lui montra ses remèdes contre la toux, contre le mal de tête, contre le mal de ventre et pleins d'autres symptômes. Il lui expliqua les bases de la médecine et des sciences, la jeune héritière McGuire l'étonna avec ses capacités de mémoire et de culture générale sur les sciences, à chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question sur une base qu'il lui avait instruite, elle savait y répondre correctement. Elle proposa son aide pour la préparation d'un remède contre un mal terrible des jambes, Gaïus l'accepta grandement. Scarlett hypothèsait sur le fait que le patient soit atteint d'un caillot sanguin au niveau des jambes, alors il fallait qu'ils préparent un remède pour fluidifier le sang. Le médecin et sa stagiaire surprise se mirent au travail le plus rapidement possible, malgré les apparences de la Princesse, celle-ci s'en fichait de tâcher la robe qu'elle avait porté hier lors de son périple. La " potion " prête, les habits des deux scientifiques ressemblaient à des hâillons comme si une bombe venait de leur exploser à la figure. D'un regard et d'un hochement de tête, ils se dépêchèrent de l'emmener et de le faire ingurgiter au malade. Ils lui demandèrent de les contacter au moindre effet secondaire déplaisant, puis ils purent retourner à la maison - et bureau de travail - de Gaïus mais sur le chemin Midi sonna. Scarlett dû prendre congé, pour s'élancer dans une course folle les couloirs du château pour rejoindre les appartements d'Arthur qui hier lui avait proposé de déjeuner ensemble, chose qu'elle avait accepté. Elle se stoppa devant les portes de la chambre du Prince, respira un grand coup et frappa trois fois à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Le visage d'Arthur s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël, son Valet Merlin pouffait discrètement dans son coin. Scarlett entra, salua Merlin avec un sourire et accueilla le Prince :

\- Arthur ! Je suis contente de vous revoir si radieux. Et veillez m'excuser pour cette robe mise en pièce.

\- Moi de même Scarlett, souria Arthur. Merlin tu peux disposer pour ce midi mais soit aux écuries pour treize heures trente, informa-t-il au garçon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me fiche de ce que vous portez, rassura-t-il Scarlett.

Le Valet hocha vigoureusement la tête d'abord puis il s'en alla rapidement avec un sourire sur le visage. Le Dauphin et la Dauphine de royaume différents s'assirent face à face, yeux bleus à bleu. Ils entemmèrent une nouvelle conversation des plus passionnantes, du moins de leur point de vue, et comme la dernière fois ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils riaient franchement, se racontaient des anecdotes sur les personnels ou sur eux mêmes, s'ouvrant l'un à l'autre. Arthur l'aimait bien, elle et sa façon de parler, mais il dû se résoudre à la quitter pour son devoir de chevalier et de prince. Il devait aller s'entraîner pour le tournoi qui débutera dans quelques semaines, il se leva faisant racler sa chaise et s'excusa auprès de sa nouvelle amie :

\- Veuillez bien m'excuser Scarlett mais un vigoureux entraînement m'attends.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, faîtes votre devoir, souria Scarlett tout en se levant.

\- Je vous vois ce soir au souper alors, déclara le Prince.

L'héritière McGuire hocha doucement la tête toujours accompagné d'un sourire bienveillant, cela réchauffa le cœur du futur Roi de Camelot, il lui sembla qu'elle se souciait un peu de lui contrairement à son père qui ne cessait de lui donner des devoirs et obligations. Le jeune Prince s'en alla non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'égard de la Princesse. Par la suite, Scarlett retourna dans ses appartements, revêtit la robe rouge du banquet d'hier soir, se coiffa de sa couronne et se dirigea vers les appartements de Morgane. Celle-ci l'accueillit en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Les deux princesses dont la complicité se voyait nettement, parlèrent durant de nombreuses heures où la Princesse Pendragon montrait la nouvelle garde robe de Scarlett telle une créatrice de Mode. Ce fût Merlin, Valet d'Arthur qui les prévint que le Roi Uther les convoquait pour une réunion. Les deux jeunes femmes en le remercia en lui gratifiant un sourire faisant ressortir les fossettes de celles-ci. Elles entrèrent dans le salon en riant, elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant le visage grave et triste du Roi. Elles se placèrent aux côtés d'Arthur et attendirent que le Roi parle. Uther Pendragon de grattait le menton comme si il essayait de chercher ses mots, puis il déclara :

\- J'ai u... une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Oh, lâchèrent les trois autres.

\- Je ... C'est difficile à le dire, commença Uther. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois te dire le vérité Scarlett.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquièta-t-elle.

\- Je ... Comme prévu, j'ai envoyé des troupes à ton château. D'après un de mes fidèles chevalier, ton ancienne maison se trouvait en ruine et les ravisseurs semblaient être déjà loin. Mes soldats ont continué d'avancer pour chercher si des survivants étaient à l'appel. C'était avec horreur et tristesse qu'ils découvrirent les cadavres de ton père et de ta mère, raconta Uther.

Un claquement de porte montra que Scarlett ne voulait en entendre d'avantage, les joues ravagées par les larmes elle alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Morgane et Arthur qui étaient restés, se firent dans leur bras par leur père pour le Prince et par son tuteur pour la pupille du Roi. Le soir tomba vite sur Camelot, Scarlett n'était pas sortit de sa chambre depuis, le banquet du soir se fit alors dans un silence triste. Uther se leva et dit :

\- Faisons une minute de silence pour les défunts Bastien et Eleanor McGuire.

Un silence s'abattit sur la Cour pour montrer le respect envers les défunts. Pendant ce temps-là, Scarlett pleurait à chaude larmes en tenant fermement la chaîne qui lui avait léguée sa mère. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte la fit s'arrêter de sangloter, elle lança d'une voix brisée :

\- Laissez-moi seule !

\- Je voudrais bien, mais je n'aimerais pas vous avoir morte de faim et de soif, répliqua la voix derrière la porte. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Oui, accepta Scarlett vaincue à cause de son ventre qui gargouillait.

Elle fût surprise de voir Merlin porter un plateau avec une assiette remplie de nourriture dessus. Il ferma derrière lui, s'approcha d'elle à petit déposa la plateau sur la table de chevet placée à côté du lit. Il allait partir quand l'orpheline lança :

\- Peux-tu rester, s'il te plaît ?!

Merlin se contenta d'acquiescer, pour confirmer ses dires, il s'assit à côté d'elle et veilla à ce qu'elle termine son assiette. L'assiette vide, il silence s'imposa entre eux, Scarlett posa inconsciemment la tête sur l'épaule du Valet et murmura :

\- Je ne pleurerais pas, j'ai déjà assez pleuré.

\- Si je puis me permettre, je pense que dans votre situation des plus déplaisante qu'il soit, vous ne pouvez pas avoir assez pleuré, je vois que vous voulez pleurer mais vous luttez n'est-ce pas, intervint timidement Merlin.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Scarlett en posant son regard bleuté sur le jeune homme. Sauf que j'ai légèrement honte de pleurer devant quelqu'un.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, trancha son interlocuteur. Je ne vais pas vous juger si c'est cela qui vous fait peur, je ne le raconterais jamais car je suis un homme avec des valeurs.

\- Comment faîtes vous Merlin, soupira Scarlett.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda celui-ci en arquant un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Trouver les mots pour apaiser les gens, souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Un sanglot lui échappa, se remémorant les paroles du domestique, elle laissa libre ses larmes couler montrant ainsi sa tristesse et sa fragilité. Merlin lui caressait le dos pour lui montrer son soutien dans cette passe difficile et il attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Avec de lègères difficultés, il coucha Scarlett, lui enleva la diadème, le posa sur la coiffeuse, reprit le plateau et s'éclipsa sans faire un bruit.


	3. Chapitre 3 / Malades

Chapitre 3 / Malades

Les jours, se transformèrent en semaines puis en mois, Scarlett était bien intégrée dans le château, aidait souvent Gaïus et Merlin, qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde famille tout comme pour les Pendragon qui l'avait si gentiment gardé après le terrible décès de ses parents. Arthur tomba malade, la jeune Princesse McGuire pû mettre ses connaissances en pratique. Elle prenait du plaisir à mélanger avec minutie les différentes plantes nécessaires pour le remède. Elle le donna à Merlin pour qu'il le fasse ingurgiter par le malade. Elle se vêtissait de vêtements de villageois afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez les habitants. Parfois, elle aidait des femmes à porter des sacs, à remplir des sceaux d'eau, ou faisait des petits boulots non rénuméré ce qui emmenait le bonheur sur le village. Scarlett aimait beaucoup les villageois, elle nettoyait parfois les rues des tas d'immondices qui s'amoncellaient avec quelques villageois. Uther Pendragon lui en était reconnaissant car il devait s'occuper de beaucoup de papiers, la Princesse Morgane tentait de la prendre comme modèle, Arthur lui était toujours dans sa convalescence, Merlin à son chevet. Une épidémie tomba rudement sur le village de Camelot, les seuls non touchés faisaient très attention de pas entrer en contact avec les malades. Seuls Gaïus, Merlin, Scarlett et Morgane n'était pas touchés par ce fléau, même le Roi restait dans son lit à gémir de mal de tête et de mal de ventre. Le médecin et sa stagiaire s'activaient le plus rapidement possible, Merlin et Morgane déposaient les médicaments chez les malades avec des précautions. Le premier malade qui revint à ses esprits fût Arthur, il marchait dans les couloirs quand il se prit Scarlett en pleine face.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois aussi pressé ?

À la demande de la Princesse McGuire, il devait la tutoyer.

\- Une épidémie frappe le château et la ville, lui expliqua Scarlett. Je dois aller donner ce remède au Roi pour qu'il sorte de sa convalescence, termina-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers la chambre du Roi malade.

Le fils du Roi se gratta la tête perdu, retourna dans ses appartements où il remarqua son Valet dormir à poing fermé assit sur un chaise placée près de son lit tenant un bol vide entre les mains. Il souria en sachant que Merlin avait veillé sur lui durant sa guérison, il se cacha et surveilla le comportement de celui-ci quand il verra qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Son attente ne se fit pas longue, Merlin se réveilla, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit et forma un " o " parfait de surprise, de stupéfaction et de peur. Il se leva, le bol de soupe vide tomba à terre, un bruit sourd l'accompagna dans sa rencontre avec le sol. Il respira comme pour ne pas paniquer, il commença à vérifier sous le lit, dans les placards qu'il connaissait et au bout d'un moment, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de l'ancien malade et il se mit sangloter en murmurant :

\- J'ai faillit à ma mission, je suis désolé Scarlett.

Ne pouvant plus de cette scène, Arthur sortit de sa cachette et dit pour lui montrer sa présence :

\- Tu n'as pas faillit, tu l'as très bien faite.

Le regard brun du Valet croisa le bleu du Prince qui arborait un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

\- Cela fait du bien de savoir que vous êtes rétabli mon Prince, lâcha Merlin avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci, le remercia Arthur. Merci d'avoir été là lors de ma maladie, lors de mes coups de colère et de tristesse. Merci de m'accepter comme je suis.

\- De rien, sourit Merlin. Je suis votre Valet cela est mon devoir.

\- Non, le contra Arthur. Vous êtes plus qu'un Valet, vous êtes mon ami.

Le jeune Valet sembla choqué par les propos du futur Roi de Camelot, trop concentrés sur leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrire.

\- Enfin, fit remarquer une voix féminine.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers la voix d'un seul homme, ils virent une Scarlett un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage et les yeux brillants. Elle les prit tout les deux dans ses bras, elle se détacha et leur avoua :

\- J'attendais ce moment avec impatience les gars.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Merlin.

\- Oui, affirma Scarlett. Je voyais qu'au fil des journées qui passaient, une sorte de respect mutuel l'un envers l'autre.

\- Pff, souffla Arthur les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Je dois vous laisser, Gaïus doit sûrement m'attendre, lança-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre en pressant les pas, après un dernier regard envers ses deux amis, elle s'éclipsa. Le départ de la jeune femme créa une sorte de silence apaisant et nécessaire, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. C'est alors dans la bonne humeur et dans la conversation que Merlin aida Arthur à se vêtir.

Scarlett poussa la porte du " centre médical ", elle laissa tomber la fiole qui avait contenu le remède pour le Roi quand elle vit Gaïus inconscient à terre. Sans attendre, elle le plaça sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec sa propre langue. Elle prit son pouls, pour éviter d'avoir un mort sur la conscience et elle ne voulait pas perdre un membre de sa seconde famille. Elle s'occupa de lui jusqu'à qu'il reprenne connaissance, Gaïus la remercia grandement :

\- Merci Scarlett, je ne sais comment te remercier.

\- Restez en vie, répondit simplement la jeune femme, les yeux brillants et sourire collé sur le visage.

Les deux scientifiques, se remirent au travail, la maladie fût éradiquer de la ville et du château en une semaine à peine. Ils furent tout les deux félicités par le Roi, tout comme Merlin et Morgane pour leur aide précieuse. Uther décida de faire un repas privé, avec la présence de tous ceux qui avaient combattu la maladie, c'est-à-dire Merlin, Gaïus, Scarlett et Morgane. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, les rires fusaient tout comme les blagues aussi nulles que les autres. Arthur voulut raccompagner Scarlett jusqu'à ses appartements, ils marchaient côte à côte, silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de la McGuire plus vite qu'ils ne voulaient. Ils restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, souriant, ils ne désiraient pas se quitter et n'osaient pas briser le silence. Arthur lui souhaita :

\- Bonne nuit Scarlett.

\- Bonne à toi Arthur.

Comme le dernière fois, elle voulut embrasser sa joue, mais le Prince tourna la tête, alors leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils se séparèrent le visage rouge tomate de gêne. Scarlett balbutia :

\- Be ... À demain ...

Elle rentra rapidement dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, en position assise, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et souffla. Quel était cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentit quand Arthur l'avait embrassé accidentellement, son cœur battait à toute rompe comme si Scarlett avait courut un marathon. Ses joues lui chauffaient, elle ne pouvait ressentir quelque chose envers Arthur. En parlant de celui-ci, ne menait pas large, allongé sur le dos sur lit, le regard sur le plafond, il songea. Il ferma les yeux, la dernière image qu'il vit était la jeune McGuire toute souriante.


	4. 4 Ellen et un mal

Chapitre 4 / Ellen et un mal

Les jours qui suivirent l'accident entre le Pendragon et la McGuire se passèrent normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Morgane et Merlin voyaient qu'ils ne se comportaient pas comme d'habitude, alors lors d'un midi, la Pupille du Roi Pendragon accaparda le Valet en l'enfermement dans un coin tranquille.

\- Toi aussi as-tu vu ce changement de comportement ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Merlin. Je pense qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose hier soir.

\- Je ... Tu penses ... À ce que je pense, dit Morgane les yeux pétillants.

\- Oh, lâcha Merlin les joues rougissant. Mais cela ne sera pas une tâche facile, vu leur caractère de feu.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr que mon frère va faire une bêtise, soupira la sœur du Prince.

\- Allons voir les deux tourtereaux en tourment, déclara le Valet. J'essaie de faire parler Arthur et toi Scarlett.

\- Oui, accepta Morgane.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, ils se séparèrent pour trouver leur cible respective. Merlin tomba sur un Arthur en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme blonde et pétillante. Il fronça les sourcils, il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. L'inconnue le jugea de haut en bas l'air hautain, au vu de ce comportement, il ne l'aimait pas. Arthur présenta l'invitée :

\- Voici Ellen Ancryst, une prétendante qu'à choisit mon père pour en faire peut-être ma future compagne.

\- Enchantée Madame, dit respectueusement Merlin en inclinant la tête.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Ellen d'un ton condescendant.

\- Je suis Merlin, le Valet du Prince de Camelot.

\- Alors va me chercher une carafe d'eau, ordonna Ellen.

En croisant le regard dur de son Maître, il se força à hocher la tête et partir chercher cette carafe. Sur le chemin, il croisa Morgane et Scarlett qui bavardaient gaiement, voyant sa tête dépitée de celui-ci elles s'inquiétèrent :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? le questionna la Pendragon.

\- Je ... C'est Arthur, soupira Merlin de désespoir. Il ... Il ...

\- Il a quoi ? requéra Scarlett.

\- Une prétendante, expliqua-t-il à contre cœur.

Le sourire de la McGuire s'effaça automatiquement, elle avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Ses amis le sentaient, sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la belle Princesse dont le royaume avait disparu. Elle s'excusa :

\- Excusez moi, je dois avoir une poussière dans l'œil.

Elle s'enfuia avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un commentaire. Elle courrait dans les couloirs, les yeux embués de larmes, la respiration saccadée, soudainement elle tomba à terre.

\- Scarlett ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de celui qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir, une fille se tenait derrière lui, elle et ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts calculateurs. L'inconnue pouffait discrètement, mais Scarlett s'en fichait éperdument. La couronne de la McGuire était tombée et elle avait roulé jusqu'aux pieds de la prétendante. Arthur s'agenouilla et s'enquit :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle en se levant et prenant sa couronne au passage. Salut, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Quand Scarlett tourna à droite à la fin du couloir, Arthur se sentit soudainement mal. Il revoyait son regard perdu et larmoyant. C'est vrai, lui aussi était perdu par rapport aux choses qu'il ressentait pour elle. En vrai, il détestait Ellen, elle parlait mal à Merlin son ami qui lui semblait soudainement distant vis à vis de lui et Ellen.

Les jours passèrent, Ellen prenait beaucoup de place dans la vie des habitants du château, les autres préféraient Scarlett mais celle-ci avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle vivait secrètement avec Merlin et Gaïus car elle ne voulait plus voir la tête de ce « prétentieux qui ne se souciait pas des autres » d'après celle-ci. Leurs amis respectifs ne savaient pas comment les aider à se reparler convenablement et sans haine dans le regard. Morgane n'arrêtait pas de dire à Merlin et Gaïus que l'amour que Arthur porte à Scarlett, que Scarlett porte à Arthur les détruit à cause de leur égo surdimensionné et de leur stupidité. Le mois de Mars arrivait à grand pas, cela faisait depuis le mois de Décembre que les deux amoureux, trop débiles pour s'en rendre compte, ne se sont parlé. Après un grand speech de Morgane, Scarlett entreprit d'aller parler à Arthur pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan. Elle oublia de frapper à la porte, elle commença son excuse :

\- Arthur, je suis venue m'excu ...

Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand elle vit le Prince et cette prétendante s'embrasser. Elle sentit les larmes venir et elle s'enfuia une nouvelle fois en claquant la porte. Elle rencontra sa meilleure amie, sa confidente sur le chemin du retour, celle-ci l'interrogea pour les larmes qui coulaient comme les chutes du Niagara.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ... Mais ... Que, hacha Scarlett par ses sanglots.

\- Scar', mumura Morgane en lui prenant les mains et les pressant.

\- Il ... Je ... L'ai vu l'embrasser ..., sanglot a-t-elle.

\- Qui et qui ? s'impatienta la Pendragon.

\- Arthur et Ellen, dit l'héritière orpheline d'une voix briser. Je ... Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas de moi hein ?

\- Scar', soupira Morgane désolée pour elle.

\- Je crois que je vais revenir au château pour leur montrer que cela ne m'affecte pas, déclara stupidement Scarlett, tellement aveuglée par le mal que lui procurait la proximité d'Ellen et Arthur.

\- Pourquoi te mens-tu à toi même et aux autres, demanda-t-elle d'un ton triste.

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules, elle s'essuya les yeux avec rage et partit rechercher ses affaires. Gaïus et Merlin la regardaient impuissants, elle les remercia et retourna dans ses appartements d'un pas rageur. Sur sa route elle croisa Guenièvre, pour la saluer, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. À l'abri des regards dans sa chambre, Scarlett se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

De son côté, Morgane entra sans frapper dans la chambre du Prince, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur. Ellen lui lança un regard hautain, mais la jeune femme en n'avait que faire, Arthur blessait son amie alors il fallait qu'elle lui dise au plus vite avant que la McGuire ne fasse un acte qu'elle regretterait.

\- Arthur ! Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Que veux-tu Dame Morgane ?

\- Arrêtes de lui faire du mal ! s'écria-t-elle sans prendre gare à la présence de la cause réelle des souffrances de l'orpheline : Ellen.

\- Qui ? s'enquit le Prince alors qu'il savait clairement de qui son interlocutrice parlait.

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma tête ! exigea Morgane. Elle est mal et elle risque de faire une chose mal qui te causera du mal au plus profond de ton être.

Arthur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point, alors le gifla et lui cracha :

\- Viens pas venir pleurer quand tu subiras le même mal qu'elle subit aujourd'hui !

La porte claqua montrant que la jeune femme avait quitté la pièce, Ellen s'approcha du jeune homme mais se fit repousser violemment. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle s'exclama :

\- Mais tu es complètement fou ! Tu es taré !

\- Retire ce que tu as dit ! répliqua Arthur les sourcils se fronçant.

\- Oh mais cela est à cause de cette putain de Scarlett, cracha Ellen.

Sans prévenir, il la colla une claque, les yeux humides, il grogna :

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua la femme d'un ton sec. Estime toi heureux que je ne rapporte pas ton affront à mon père et au tien.

\- Sors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dégage ! tonna Arthur. Dégage de ma vie !

Le regard d'Ellen se brisa, elle prit ses affaires et sortit d'un pas rageur, comment ce Prince prétentieux comme pas deux l'avait rejeté. Serait-ce du au baiser volé de l'après-midi ? Elle rejoignit son père, lui expliqua la situation, et le soir même les Ancryst n'étaient pas à l'appel lors du banquet tout comme la McGuire. À la fin du repas, Arthur s'empressa de se rendre aux appartements de son amie, son coup de cœur. Il frappa trois fois avant d'enclencher la poignée de porte, la scène que lui offrit Scarlett le fit pleurer. Celle-ci pleurait devant son reflet, il s'essuya discrètement les yeux puis se racla la gorge pour lui montrer sa présence. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, une expression de honte se dessina puis fût remplacé par la stupéfaction. Arthur s'approcha d'elle et parla :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ... Je ...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Scarlett donnant envie de pleurer Arthur encore plus.

\- Je ... Je crois que tu m'as surpris entrain d'embrasser Ellen, commença le Dauphin.

\- Arrêtes d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Franchement j'aurais aimé que ce soit toi à la place de cette bouffonne qui a osé te traiter d'un mot incorrect, termina le Prince une fois aux côtés d'une Scarlett aux joues rouge tomate.

\- Merci, remercia Scarlett. Maintenant tu peux partir, trancha-t-elle.

\- Pouvons-nous retrouver de bonnes bases ? espéra Arthur.

\- Oui, céda son interlocutrice, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus lui parler. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, lui intima-t-elle. Notre complicité me manque.

\- Redevenons amis, décida le Prince avec un mini sourire.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur pacte, leur promesse. Arthur dû prendre congé afin d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, Scarlett fit de même le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. 5 (Une) Chevalier ? et Lancelot

5/ (Une) Chevalier ? et Lancelot

Les jours reprirent tout comme la complicité entre Scarlett et Arthur au bonheur de tous. Les deux jeunes gens bavardaient gaiement de tout et rien, de la pluie et du beau temps d'après l'expression. Merlin n'osait pas les interrompre mais il le devait, Uther voulait la présence des deux au plus vite dans la salle de réunion. Le Valet de racla la gorge pour les prévenir de sa présence et déclara :

\- Le Roi souhaite vous voir.

La McGuire se leva, s'époussièra, tandis une main au Pendragon pour qu'il se lève. Merlin cacha un sourire quand il remarqua les joues du futur Roi de Camelot rosirent. Il secoua sa tête pour s'enlever cette idée et les incita à le suivre. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle se fit dans un silence étrange, légèrement oppressant pour Merlin, il jeta un léger coup d'œil vers son Maître et son amie, mais le comportement qu'ils avaient, c'était à dire, la tête haute et le visage dénué d'expression, le fit tressaillir. Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans la pièce, Merlin dit au Roi respectueusement :

\- Les voici, mon Roi.

\- Tu peux disposer, claqua Uther tout en secouant la main en signe de désintérêt total.

Merlin baissa la tête par soumission avant de sortir à petits pressés. L'actuel Roi de Camelot se leva de sa chaise, il frappa dans ses mains et un homme entra dans la salle. Sa carrure carré semblait vouloir s'imposer, ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un certain charme et ses yeux noirs profond scannaient les deux retardataires. Il portait les vêtements d'un chevalier, on pouvait distinguer le blason de la Maison de l'inconnu sur le bouclier qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Scarlett ressentit l'impression du déjà vu, elle essayait de coller la tête de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, à un monsieur qu'elle avait dû sûrement déjà croisé dans sa vie. Arthur lui restait de marbre devant le chevalier, il comprit pourquoi son père les avait convié ici. Les paroles d'Uther lui coupa toutes ses pensées :

\- Voici Lancelot DuLac, il fait dorénavant partit des chevaliers de Camelot.

\- Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? s'enquit la McGuire perdue.

\- Je serais votre garde du corps, l'informa Lancelot avant le Roi, il s'excusa avec un regard.

\- Quoi ?!? s'étonna Scarlett. Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi cela Madame la Princesse, lança le nouveau chevalier sarcastiquement.

\- Je vais m'entraîner pour devenir chevalier, répliqua la McGuire sérieuse.

Les trois hommes présents explosèrent de rire, une femme chevalier, on aura tout vu. Scarlett croisa les bras vexée, elle aimerait tellement savoir manier l'épée, savoir chasser et avoir son cheval de guerre. Elle culpabilisait toujours par rapport à la mort de ses parents, si elle avait été un chevalier, la tournure des évènements aurait-il changé ? L'orpheline les fit stopper dans leur fou rire incontrôlable en leur tapant l'arrière de la tête, elle se justifia :

\- Vous ne faisiez que de rire alors je devais vous arrêter avant que vous ne mourriez de rire.

Les trois hommes pouffèrenr avant de reprendre sérieux. Intérieurement, Arthur était impressionné que son amie veuille devenir chevalier, Lancelot lui s'en fichait éperdument mais trouvait la situation plutôt rigolote, Uther considérait l'idée de Scarlett comme une aberration sans nom. Ils pensaient tous que la femme devait juste faire à manger et éduquer les enfants, comprenez leur choque par rapport aux propos de la Dauphine McGuire. Celle-ci tapait du pied montrant son énervement, ses sourcils froncés plus que jamais semblait montrer la colère qui naissait en elle. Elle toucha d'une main sa couronne qui se tenait sur la tête, elle repensa que sa mère savait se battre à l'épée. Elle le fit remarquer :

\- Ma mère maniait l'épée. Alors je le saurai.

Arthur roula des yeux, Lancelot dit :

\- Je t'apprendrais alors à manier l'épée.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Scarlett les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui, confirma le chevalier. Et ce, tout de suite. Va mettre des habits simple et ça me rejoindre aux écuries.

La McGuire hocha docilement la tête avec un sourire radieux qui fit sourire le chevalier de Camelot. La jeune femme sortit rapidement de la pièce, il se fit de suite réprimander par Uther :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?!

\- Elle voulait alors pourquoi pas, lança Lancelot en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

\- C'est une fille, précisa Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sens qu'elle va être spéciale, répliqua Lancelot. Je vois la vois déjà être une bonne chevalier, quoi que vous pensez, je suis sûr qu'elle a bon potentiel.

\- Ok ok, capitula Uther en se massant les tempes. Mais fait attention à elle d'accord ?

\- Oui mon Roi, acquiesça DuLac avec un sourire.

La porte claqua à sa sortie de la pièce, les deux Pendragon semblaient préoccupés, Arthur souffla, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de partir lui aussi, laissant le Roi seul dans ses pensées.

Scarlett attendait patiemment devant les écuries son garde du corps, elle regardait le ciel bleu dénué de nuages blancs. Elle baissa son regard vers les chevaux qui l'observaient depuis un certain temps. Elle s'approcha d'un cheval roux, elle avança sa main vers lui mais il recula par peur. Ne démordant pas de cet échec, elle laissa la main dans le vide pour qu'il vienne de lui même. Elle ne dût attendre longtemps car le cheval vint placer son museau sous sa main, elle le caressa avec une tendresse infinie qui fit fermé les yeux de l'animal. Elle était surprise par le comportement du cheval, elle murmura :

\- Puis-je te donner un nom que seule moi t'appellerai ?

L'animal baissa la tête comme pour lui donner le feu vert, elle cacha sa stupéfaction par un petit rire cristallin. Elle continua de passer sa main sur le poil doux du cheval, puis l'idée du nom lui vint, elle dit :

\- Je te nomme Destiny, cela te va ?

Destiny hénisssa de bonheur, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ria de bonheur. Ce fût à ce moment là que choisit Lancelot pour montrer sa présence, il avait vu la scène et intérieurement il était impressionné. « Qui est cette jeune fille à parler aux chevaux ? » se demandait-il. Il l'observa, elle avait obté pour un pantalon qu'elle avait volé à Arthur et d'une chemise bordeaux emprunter au Prince sans qu'il le sache bien évidemment. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant la scène, il se racla la gorge, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il pouffa tout en s'approchant d'elle, et il décida :

\- Allons chercher une épée à ta taille.

\- Youpi ! s'exclama Scarlett heureuse.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'armerie, dans un silence apaisant. Lancelot prit une épée de petit manche mais d'une lame moyenne, Scarlett prit l'arme, fit un petit mouvement du poignet avant de sortir de la salle, le regard déterminé. Une fois sur le terrain d'entraînement, Lancelot apprit à la Princesse la base du combat à l'épée, puis il l'instruit le maniement de l'épée. Ainsi, chaque jour à 8h le Chevalier DuLac allait réveiller Scarlett pour qu'elle s'entraîne. Arthur qui faisait sa promenade matinale vit sa meilleure amie rouler à terre, son épée volant et se plantant dans la terre. Il voulut intervenir mais Scarlett s'était levée, avait repris son arme et avait riposté avec brio l'attaque du chevalier de Camelot. Elle réussit à le désarmer et le menacer avec son épée, Arthur continua sa promenade sans un regard en arrière. Du côté des deux jeunes gens qui s'entraînaient, Lancelot félicita Scarlett :

\- Merveilleux ! C'est incroyable ! Tu as énormément progressé en une semaine à peine !

\- J'ai peut-être cela dans le sang, proposa la McGuire avec un sourire remplit de fierté.

\- Oui, acquiesça Lancelot. Tu pourrais essayé l'épreuve pour faire partie des chevaliers de Camelot.

\- Je suis une fille ! riposta-t-elle.

\- Et alors, répliqua le Chevalier. Tu vas leur montrer que tu peux les battre même si tu es femme.

\- Je relève le défi, ricana-t-elle.

Les jours passèrent, Scarlett s'entraînait toujours autant pour ne pas perdre son niveau au combat. Puis vint le jour du combat contre le Prince Arthur pour faire partit des Chevaliers de Camelot. La McGuire s'y inscrit, cela entraîna des propos misogyne envers la jeune femme.

\- Sire c'est une femme, elle ne peut devenir chevalier, disait quelqu'un.

\- Avez-vous vu son physique Sire, en disait un autre.

\- Avez-vous peur de m'affronter Arthur, demanda Scarlett en appuyant sur son prénom sachant qu'il partirait au quart de tour.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Arthur piqué au vif.

Lancelot esquissa un sourire, il aida la McGuire à mettre son haume. La Princesse fit un mouvement avec son épée et la plaça devant elle prête à combattre.

\- L'épreuve débute maintenant !

Scarlett attaqua la première, son adversaire réussit à contrer la lame de son épée avant de contrer. La Princesse maniait avec minutie son arme et contrait de le Prince sans une once d'effort ce qui surpris la plupart des Chevaliers présents. Merlin observait le combat avec un sourire en coin, le fait de savoir que son maître était en difficulté le faisait sourire. Après quelques minutes d'un combat acharné, Scarlett désarma son adversaire et pointait son épée sur sa poitrine montrant qu'elle venait de gagner. Arthur la regardait éberlué, il avait perdu et contre une fille qui plus ait. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas cette situation, son égo en prenait un sacré coup. Il déglutit, il capitula :

\- Ok ok , tu as gagné Scarlett McGuire.

La Princesse remit son épée dans son étuis et lui demanda innocemment :

\- Suis-je Chevalier de Camelot ?

Arthur grogna de mécontentement, car de un son amie l'avait battut et ridiculiser devant les Chevaliers de Camelot, de deux elle va devenir Chevalier et il avait peur de ça. Il se releva, s'époussièra et déclara à contre cœur :

\- Oui.

Le soir, la McGuire se trouvait à genoux devant Uther Pendragon, la tête baissée. Le Roi semblait étonné mais ne le montrait pas et dit :

\- Scarlett McGuire, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous nomme Chevalier de Camelot.

Il posa l'épée sur l'épaule gauche puis sur la droite de la Princesse du Royaume en perdition.

\- Tu peux te relever.

Scarlett se leva, les personnes présentes l'applaudirent. Elle sourit à la foule, contente qu'elle avait pu montrer ses preuves. Le soir, elle le passa à faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues et à boire, tout en riant comme une idiote.


	6. 6 Cornelius Siegan - Partie 1

6/ Cornelius Siegan - Partie 1

Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, les murs du château tremblaient, des morceaux de mur tombaient, elle les évita sans problème. Elle arriva dans un cul sac, elle entendait les pas de la créature qui la poursuivait, elle déglutit, se retourna doucement vers le monstre. La chose l'attaqua, elle hurla.

\- Scarlett ! hurla Morgane en se réveillant, le visage en sueur et tremblante de peur.

Guenièvre sa servante arriva en trombe dans la chambre de la pupille du Roi, elle la prit dans ses bras, elle lui murmurait :

\- Je suis là. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Morgane respira un bon coup, elle avait arrêter de trembler, elle se détacha de sa servante et la remercia :

\- Merci d'être là Gwen.

\- C'est normal, je fais mon devoir, sourit Guenièvre avant de sortir de la chambre.

Morgane se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux et vit un corbeau l'attaquer. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle calma sa respiration et se remit dans son lit. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La pupille du Roi se fit réveiller par sa servante, son amie. Une fois habillée, elle se rendit chez Gaïus, elle lui dit :

\- Gaïus vous me connaissez depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, affirma le Médecin de la Cour.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, avoua Morgane le ton tremblant. J'ai ... J'ai vu Scarlett se faire attaquer par une créature et un corbeau noir imposant.

\- As-tu pris ton remède ? s'enquit Gaïus.

\- Oui comme tout les soirs, répondit la pupille étonnée que son médecin lui demandait. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais t'en proscrire d'autres, expliqua le médecin.

\- Vous me croyez pas ? s'exclama Morgane les sourcils froncés.

\- Je pense que cela est le fruit de votre imagination, s'expliqua calmement Gaïus en essayant de trouver les mots justes.

Morgane pâlit, les larmes lui montèrent au yeux et elle s'enfuia à toute jambes. Elle coura dans les couloirs du château, les joues défigurées par les larmes. Elle percuta quelqu'un qui n'était d'autre que Scarlett McGuire, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci s'inquiéta :

\- Morgane, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ... Je, balbutia la jeune Pendragon.

\- Calme toi, dit calmement la McGuire en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Elles se détachèrent, Scarlett essuya une larme solitaire sur la joue de Morgane et murmura :

\- Tout va bien, je suis là.

\- Scarlett, j'ai peur, déclara la Pendragon.

\- Allons parler dans ma chambre, l'incita la nouvelle Chevalier de Camelot.

Pendant ce temps, Gaïus restait pensif sur les propos de Morgane. Intérieurement, il la croyait mais il devait le simuler, sinon elle risquerait de savoir qu'elle possédait sûrement des dons de devin et elle risquerait le bûcher. Merlin qui avait tout entendu descendit les escaliers et lança :

\- Tu la crois ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas Merlin, répliqua son tuteur.

Le jeune sorcier sembla affecté, il sortit sans avoir prit son petit déjeuner. Il montait avec le plateau où se trouvait le petit-déjeuner du Prince, il frappa trois fois avant de rentrer, il déclara haut et fort :

\- Petit déjeuner Sire !

Arthur grogna mais se leva tout de même, il mangea rapidement, puis il s'habilla à l'aide de son Valet. Il ordonna à Merlin :

\- Va nettoyer les écuries et tu me rejoindras après avoir nettoyé et réparer mon armure.

\- Oui Sire, accepta son Valet en prenant le plateau vide.

Il sortit de la chambre, Arthur en profita pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il vit Scarlett habillée de sa cape bleue marine, sur son fidèle destrier au nom de Destiny sortir de Camelot au trot. Il se demanda où est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller alors que l'entraînement des Chevaliers se passait ce matin. Il entendit trois coup, il cria :

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gaïus, il baissa respectueusement la tête et il prévint le Prince :

\- J'ai envoyé la Princesse McGuire me chercher des plantes, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne participera pas à l'entraînement.

\- Ok, souffla Arthur. Mais pourquoi est-elle en cheval ?

\- Les plantes se trouvent dans une partie du royaume assez éloigné, Sire, justifia Gaïus.

\- D'accord, marmonna le Prince. Tu peux disposer.

Le Médecin baissa de nouveau la tête avant de prendre congé. Cela faisait un moment qu'Arthur avait compris qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Scarlett alors savoir qu'elle s'aventurait loin de Camelot le stressait. Il soupira, détacha son regard de la fenêtre, il se rendit au terrain d'entraînement où se tenait Merlin avec son armure brillante. Il haussa un sourcil, il lui demanda :

\- Tu as pu faire les deux tâches que je t'ai demandé ?

\- J'ai préféré commencer par la tâche le plus importante, qui est votre armure, avoua honteusement Merlin.

\- Cela me va, le prévint Arthur avec un micro sourire. Maintenant va nettoyer ces écuries, je vais me débrouiller pour amure.

Le jeune sorcier le remercia avec un sourire avant de s'empresser d'aller à l'écurie. Il déposait le dernier tas de fumier dans un coin quand Destiny et Scarlett entrèrent. Sa bouche forma un " o " parfait, la Dauphine ria, attacha son cheval, le caressa et s'en alla après avoir remercié Merlin.

Quand elle fut dans sa chambre, elle se fit apostrophée par Morgane au teint pâle, sachant ce que son amie lui avait confié, elle la prit pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans ses bras. Après s'être changée, Scarlett se rendit au terrain d'entraînement avec hâte. Son tout premier en tant que Chevalier au service du Roi. Elle arriva trop tard, ses camarades rangeaient le matériel, ils lui offrirent un sourire de compassion. Elle se dirigea vers Arthur pour justifier son absence :

\- Ar...

\- C'est Sire, répliqua le Prince d'un ton sec.

Scarlett cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas le comportement du Prince.

\- Que ... Quoi ?

\- Es-tu stupide où quoi ? grogna Arthur. Tu dois m'appeler Sire.

\- Mais ... Je ... De ... Hein ? balbutia-t-elle perdue.

\- Peu importe, souffla d'exaspération son interlocuteur. Que voulais tu me dire ?

\- Je crois que cela n'a plus d'importance, riposta Scarlett en lui jetant un regard noir.

Avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot, elle le laissa plenter là comme un parfait idiot. Merlin qui avait assisté à la scène lui lança :

\- Bravo le crétin Royal.

\- Ferme là Merlin, siffla Arthur.

Comme chaque journée, tous vacaient une occupation, Morgane, Scarlett et Guenièvre discutaient dans la chambre de la pupille, Arthur s'assurait de la sécurité du peuple, Merlin faisait les tâches demandées par son Maître. Puis, vint le soir, le moment le plus redouté par Morgane à cause de ses cauchemars qui la réveillaient chaque nuit depuis un certain moment. Sa meilleure amie de noblesse l'avait rassurée en lui disant que si elle faisait un cauchemar, elle viendrait pour lui montrer sa présence. Guenièvre éteignit la dernière bougie encore allumée et souhaita :

\- Bonne nuit Madame.

\- Bonne nuit Gwen, répondit la Pendragon avec un sourire triste.

Gwen la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de partir de la chambre en portant quelques draps.

Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, les murs du château tremblaient, des morceaux de mur tombaient, elle les évita sans problème. Elle arriva dans un cul sac, elle entendait les pas de la créature qui la poursuivait, elle déglutit, se retourna doucement vers le monstre. La chose l'attaqua, elle hurla.

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut en produisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter à ses amies de se déplacer.

Scarlett, regardait à travers sa fenêtre les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel noir. Elle soupira, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Arthur ce matin, elle secoua sa main comme pour chasser les questions naissantes dans sa tête. Elle allait se coucher quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, son visage exprima la stupéfaction quand elle remarqua que c'était le gars qui occupait ses pensées, qui se trouvait au seuil de sa chambre.

\- Que me vaut ta visite nocturne ? demanda Scarlett.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tu t'étais juste comporté comme un crétin mais sinon je le vis bien.

Arthur esquissa un sourire, il arrêta soudainement de sourire, il respira un grand coup comme pour se donner le courage, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa meilleure amie, de la Chevalier, de celle qui avait pris son cœur depuis qu'ils se connaissaient très bien. Trop stupéfaite, elle ne répondit pas au baiser, ce fût elle qui le rompit en se reculant. Elle le dévisagea longuement et lâcha :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense être tombé amoureux de toi, répondit Arthur en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les joues de son interlocutrice virèrent au rouge tomate, elle lui glissa avant de lui fermer la porte au nez :

\- Cela tombe bien, je pense exactement la même chose.

Le Dauphin retourna dans ses appartements le cœur léger, un sourire collé sur le visage et les joues rouges.


	7. 7 Cornelius Siegan - Partie 2

7/ Cornelius Siegan - Partie 2

Boum boum boum.

\- Merlin ! hurla Arthur qui venait de se réveiller.

Le Valet entra en trombe dans la chambre, un sourcil arqué montrant son désappointement. Il lui demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il Sire ?

\- Peux-tu aller demander aux gens qui travaillent en bas de faire moins de bruit.

\- Mais ils sont aux ordres du Roi, protesta Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui mais tu œuvres aux ordres du Prince, répliqua le Prince en se recouchant.

Le Valet souffla, ressortit de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec une Scarlett aux yeux rouges. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa robe de pyjama toute froissée. Le jeune sorcier la dévisagea longuement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Princesse McGuire se trouvait hors de sa chambre à cette heure là de la nuit. Elle bailla sans gêne devant lui et soupira :

\- Tu vas voir l'origine du bruit horrible ?

\- Euh ... Ouais ... Sous ordre d'Arthur, expliqua Merlin. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire, comme si il savait que la Princesse n'allait pas retomber dans les bras de Morphée de sitôt.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta la McGuire en souriant. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir avec ce bruit atroce.

Son ami hocha docilement la tête, ainsi tout les deux se mirent en route vers les catacombes comme on pourrait le dire. Si on les regardait de dos, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient en couple à cause de la proximité qu'ils entrenaient. Même le Sorcier semblait mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais eût un contact proche avec la Dauphine McGuire. Limite, elle allait poser sa tête sur son épaule tellement qu'elle était fatiguée. Merlin prit une torche, l'alluma et alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, ils entendirent des cris puis les hommes qui travaillaient en bas remontaient la peur collée au visage. Curieux, les deux jeunes gens se dépêchèrent de se rendre au lieu, ils furent étonnés de voir un trou dans le mur et une pièce se tenait derrière. Ils entrèrent, ils furent subjugués par tous les trésors présents. Il y avait deux statues où trônait un corbeau noir et menaçant. Ils échangèrent un regard mi-intrigué mi-peureux. Ils continuèrent à marcher et ils virent un homme à la peau pâle comme la mort, Scarlett fit une remarque des plus stupide :

\- Il est mort.

Le lendemain, Scarlett, Gaïus et Merlin retournèrent aux catacombes où un homme y avait laissé la vie. La Princesse héritière McGuire, prenait dans ses mains des rubis et des saphirs. Même si elle avait des pierres précieuses dans sa couronne Royale, jamais elle n'avait pu en tenir dans ses mains. Scarlett laissa les saphirs et se plaça près de Gaïus qui tentait d'examiner la tombe. Le Médecin marcha une dalle, qui s'enfonça et une fléchette fonça vers lui à grande vitesse mais rencontra une assiette royale, ce qui sauva la vie de celui-ci. Scarlett était perplexe, Merlin n'avait bougé d'un pouce et Gaïus restait en vie. «Se pourrait-il que Merlin use de la magie, se questionna la Princesse». L'assiette roula par terre, le Valet du Prince s'empressa de la reprendre et rencontra les chaussures du Roi de Camelot. Uther soupira :

\- Idiot.

Puis il entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, Arthur le suivait avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. Il posa son regard sur la McGuire qui prenait Merlin par la main et qui l'entraînait vers un coin de la pièce. Il ressentit comme un liquide acide dans son estomac, « serait-ce de la jalousie, songea Arthur». Il se concentra sur son père et sur le médecin qui discutaient :

\- Formidable ! s'exclama Uther. Je n'en savais rien de cet endroit des plus grands.

\- Nous non plus Sire, dit Gaïus en baissant la tête par respect. Le fait est, qu'un homme est mort car il y a un piège.

\- Je vois, marmonna le Roi en rejoignant le vieil homme.

Scarlett murmura à Merlin :

\- Est-ce que tu uses de la Magie ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi ? contra-t-il en murmurant aussi.

\- Arrêtes de me mentir, soupira Scarlett. Tu n'as pas bougé d'un poil et l'assiette a volé toute seule pour protéger Gaïus.

Merlin pâlit, il balbutia :

\- Je ... Quoi ?

\- Bref, clarifia-t-elle. Si jamais tu pratiques vraiment la magie, je ne dirais rien mais fais attention à toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard sérieux.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout cela après, chuchota le Valet dans l'oreille de son interlocutrice.

La McGuire sursauta, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise avec la proximité du jeune homme. Elle recula, lui souria avant d'être attirée par le joyau qui ornait la tombe de l'inconnu aux immenses richesses. Elle était comme envoûtée, Gaïus demanda :

\- Scarlett que fais-tu ?!

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle toucha le joyau bleu turquoise et frissonna. Elle observait la pierre comme si il était un objet du mal et elle s'en alla rapidement du lieu. Les hommes encore présents ne comprirent pas son comportement, Uther prit la parole :

\- Nous allons garder cette pièce sous scellé, personne n'a le droit d'y aller.

\- Sire, avant pourrais-je mener l'enquête pour savoir à qui appartient cette tombe, intervint le Médecin de la Cour.

\- Dépêchez-vous alors, je veux que ce soit celler dès ce soir ! exigea le Roi.

Il s'en alla suivi de Gaïus, Arthur lança à son Valet d'un ton nonchalant :

\- Va seller mon cheval.

Merlin s'empressa de sortir sous regard froid du Prince qui remonta dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Scarlett attendait sa meilleure amie Morgane qui s'habillait à l'aide de sa deuxième amie, qui était la servante de la pupille du Roi au nom de Guenièvre. Les trois filles riaient, Gwen dû s'en aller pour chercher le petit déjeuner de Morgane. La McGuire en profita pour questionner son amie :

\- As-tu refais un cauchemar ?

\- Oui malheureusement, avoua Morgane qui se laissa tomber à côté de l'orpheline.

\- Tu sais que je suis là, la rassura Scarlett.

\- Oui, souria la Pendragon. Et je suis chanceuse de t'avoir ainsi que Gwen.

En parlant du loup, la servante entra dans la chambre, la McGuire les prévint :

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Merlin !

Elle avait disparu avant que ses amies ne lui posent des questions gênantes. Elle arriva au moment le plus embarrassant pour Arthur, car il était monté sur son cheval, mais la selle étant mal sanglée, le Prince tomba. Scarlett laissa échapper un petit rire, elle rejoignit le Pendragon rouge de honte et de colère.

\- Mais tu es complètement idiot ma parole ! T'aurais pas pû vérifié avant que je monte.

Un homme totalement inconnu arriva et sangla la selle tel un pro. La Princesse fût étonnée, elle croisa le regard perdu de Merlin. L'inconnu dit :

\- La voici bien sanglée Sire.

\- Merci, remercia Arthur. Tu es ?

\- Cédric, répondit l'homme.

\- Je devrais te remercier comme il se doit, déclara-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ?

Scarlett leva les yeux au ciel et souffla de stupéfaction.

\- Rien Sire, répliqua Cédric. Mais si vous avez besoin, je suis à la Taverne.

\- Attends ! dit Arthur. On a besoin d'hommes pour la chasse.

\- Je viens, intervint Scarlett.

\- J'ai dit homme pas femme, siffla le Prince.

La jeune femme se vexa haut plus haut point, elle se rendit chez Gaïus après avoir jeté un regard noir à son amoureux. Merlin fulminait, « Arthur ! Ce gars a juste sangler une selle de cheval, pensait-il». Ainsi, le nouveau et le Valet se trouvaient à frapper dans les fourrées pour savoir si de petits animaux s'y cachaient. Soudainement, la terre se mit à trembler, un énorme sanglier fonçait sur le groupe de chasseurs. Arthur tenta de le tuer à l'aide de sa lance mais elle se cassa, le sanglier fit demi-tour avant de recharger. Merlin usa de ses pouvoirs pour ensorcelé une lance pour qu'elle transperce l'animal avant qu'il ne touche Arthur. Le futur Roi, était éberlué, il demanda :

\- Qui a lancé cette lance !?!

Aucun des hommes présents ne répondirent, puis Cédric minauda :

\- C'est moi.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, fit remarquer Arthur. Je te dois la vie et je vais te remercier grandement.

Merlin fronçait les sourcils, il ne dit rien sur le chemin du retour alors que d'habitude il ne cessait de parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Du côté de Gaïus et Scarlett, ils avaient remarqué des inscriptions sur le socle du joyau de la tombe de l'inconnu. Ils regardaient dans de nombreux livres en tentant de traduire le message. Alors qu'ils ouvraient leur énième livres, la McGuire lança innocemment :

\- Merlin use de la magie n'est-ce pas.

Elle pouvait sentir son aîné se tendre, elle tourna une page et déclara :

\- Si cela s'avère vrai, je ne dirais rien mais il devrait faire très attention.

\- Oui, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre, se détendit Gaïus.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, ajouta la Princesse. Merlin est mon ami et je ne trahis pas mes amis.

\- Merci, souria Gaïus.

Le jeune homme sujet de leur conversation entra dans l'appartement et il monta dans sa chambre sans aucun regard envers eux. Scarlett le suivit, elle s'assit à côté de lui et s'enquit doucement :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ce Cédric tente de prendre ma place, expliqua le jeune sorcier.

\- Si je devine bien, tu as sauvé la vie d'Arthur avec ta magie, et ce Cédric a dit que c'était lui, devina la Princesse avec un micro sourire.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

\- Faire quoi ? souria-t-elle innocemment.

\- Me comprendre juste en me regardant, soupira Merlin en encrant ses yeux bleus dans ceux bleus de Scarlett.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir, elle détourna le regard comme intimidée. Son ami haussa les épaules ne la comprenant pas, la jeune femme se leva et dit :

\- Je dois y aller et fais attention à toi.

Elle quitta la chambre après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Merlin. Une fois partie, le jeune homme avait le visage rouge tomate. Il se laissa tomber, ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
